


Blackout

by Queen_of_the_Tambourine



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_Tambourine/pseuds/Queen_of_the_Tambourine





	Blackout

Случается, что даже отвратительный день иногда не хочется менять на другой, наполненный беспрерывным везением. И все ради единственного хорошего момента, которого могло бы и не быть, если бы не череда крупных и мелких неудач, свалившихся одна за другой. 

Чжоу Ми ни за что не обменял бы свои злоключения даже на сумку Луи Виттон, ту самую — из ограниченной серии. Эта мысль пришла в его голову вместе с безудержным смехом Кюхёна: тот закинул голову назад, выставив крупный кадык, и легко оперся ладонью на бедро Чжоу Ми. Стоило обидеться на такую реакцию, но вместо этого Мими улыбнулся и облегченно выдохнул. Впервые в жизни он признавался во лжи, и на это реагировали таким образом, словно ничего не случилось. Мими не сводил с Кюхёна взгляда и твёрдо решил, что не променял бы разбитую машину, тёмную площадку, холодный пол и пустую бутылку вина на спокойный вечер в квартире. 

Они сидели на полу, охваченные темнотой, и единственным источником света был фонарик айфона Мими, выхватывающий из черноты их раскрасневшиеся от алкоголя лица. Кюхён кутался в огромный красный шарф и доедал остатки еды из своей кепки на полу. 

— До знакомства с тобой, у меня был паршивый день, — сказал Мими.

С доброй усмешкой Кюхён протянул ему длинный конец шарфа.

На самом деле, с утра ничего не говорило о поджидающих за поворотом неприятностях. Чжоу Ми удачно попал на распродажу в торговом центре и урвал у прозорливой длинноногой девушки шикарные джинсы D&G за полцены; для этого пришлось сказать, что у неё для этой пары слишком широкие бёдра. Обычно Мими казался очень учтивым и доброжелательным молодым человеком, но сезонные распродажи были не для слабаков. И о какой вежливости может идти речь, когда перед тобой джинсы мечты? Чтобы немного успокоить совесть, он выпил чашку капучино в кафе, а потом купил себе роскошный шарф пронзительно-красного цвета — помогло на 100%.

Но стоило выйти из торгового центра, как хлынул ливень, и Мими едва успел добежать до машины, прикрывая голову фирменными пакетами. А ещё через пятнадцать минут Мими стоял под дождем без зонтика и таращился на внушительную царапину на левом крыле машины. Мими поморщился и погладил себя по груди, будто вместе с машиной повреждение получил и он. Что, кстати, грозило ему, как только Хань Гэн узнает про эту небольшую аварию. Мими упорно молился и жмурил глаза, но ничего не помогало — белая царапина все ещё нахально подмигивала ему с чёрной машины. Раздосадованный, он швырнул акт Дорожной Службы на пассажирское сиденье и поехал домой, напряженно всматриваясь в зеркало бокового вида. По дороге он сделал остановку у супермаркета, чтобы купить какое-нибудь волшебное успокоительное средство, которое к тому же придало бы храбрости для звонка Хань Гэну. В итоге из магазина он вышел с бутылкой дешевого красного вина и упаковкой сыра «ломтиками», того, что обычно кладут в бутерброды и гамбургеры.

— Вам какой этаж? — спросила молодая женщина, и Мими обнаружил себя в лифте. Как он добрался до дома, вспоминалось с трудом, хотя неприятное столкновение застало его на ближайшем перекрестке. 

— Двадцать восьмой, — ответил он и оперся спиной на стену лифта — подъём до квартиры всегда был очень долгим, а в этот вечер грозил показаться вечностью. Раньше он наслаждался этими подъёмами, было в них что-то умиротворяющее. Но сегодня дало о себе знать что-то противное и неповоротливое, проснувшееся внизу живота. Совесть за разбитую чужую машину.

Чжоу Ми всегда хотел жить в таком здании: охрана на входе, просторные площадки на каждом этаже, на которых размещалось всего по две-три квартиры в зависимости от этажа. Но квартира, у двери которой он остановился, с радостью вывалившись из кабины лифта, не принадлежала ему, также как и машина. Хозяином всего этого был друг Мими — Хань Гэн. Они вместе учились в колледже, как студенты по обмену, пока Хань Гэн не попал на прослушивание в очередную корейскую группу. И пока Мими бегал с подрамником, лелея мысль стать дизайнером интерьеров, Хань Гэн становился бешено популярным. Чжоу Ми глазом не успел моргнуть, как его друг завертелся и в китайском шоу-бизнесе. Собственно, из-за его постоянных разъездов, Мими доставался кусочек элитной жизни Хань Гэна — ему доверяли присматривать за квартирой и машиной. Он не завидовал своему другу, но никогда не скрывал, что хотел бы жить такой же жизнью: квартира в хорошем районе, новая дорогая машина и его лицо на обложках. Но пока Мими продолжал рисовать, и изредка появляться на небольших рекламных плакатах в качестве «обувной» модели. Эти плакаты висели на витринах в магазинах и даже печатались в некоторых журналах. Как бы грустно это ни было, его ступни и щиколотки добились больших успехов, чем он сам. Зато такая подработка обеспечивала дополнительный и лёгкий заработок. 

Со вздохом, Чжоу Ми вывалился из лифта на изолированную площадку. Здесь было всего две квартиры, поэтому не сталкиваться с соседями было проще простого.

— Ты такой молодец, Мими. Тебе можно доверить хоть жизнь, только не машину, — фыркал вслух Чжоу Ми и пытался выудить из сумки ключи. Получалось скверно — слишком много он запихнул внутрь. Но ведь в этой прекрасной сумке от Луи Виттона (скидка 40%) хранилась пусть и крохотная, но часть его жизни: блокнот для эскизов с HelloKitty на обложке, портмоне леопардовой расцветки (Гуччи, с прошлогодней рождественской распродажи) с фотографией любимого пуделя, BB-крем, mp3-плеер, айфон (подарок родителей), изящный бутылек с парфюмом, гигиеническая помада (две штуки), товарные чеки и бог знает, что ещё. 

Мими продолжал тяжело вздыхать и раздраженно встряхивать сумку, когда позади хлопнула соседская дверь, и он невольно оглянулся, отвлеченный от поисков; к лифту подошел молодой человек в больших солнечных очках и кепке, из-под которой торчали высветленные волосы, за спиной у него висел грузный рюкзак. Мими никогда прежде не видел, кто живет в квартире напротив, но вежливо поздоровался. Сосед слегка склонил голову набок и медленно вытащил из кармана руку в перчатке, чтобы вызвать лифт. 

Наконец, Мими выловил ключи, вставил нужный в замочную скважину двери. Обычно ключ легко поворачивался, но в этот раз механизм не поддался ни с первого раза, ни со второго. Мими налег на дверь, рассчитывая, что это поможет, но что-то скрипнуло, хрустнуло, и он остался с половинкой ключа в руке. На площадке с хорошей акустикой очень красиво с минуту разливались отборные китайские ругательства. Сосед невольно усмехнулся. Мими послал ему сердитый взгляд. Казалось, что хуже быть не могло, но тут в здании с протяжным стоном погас свет. Они услышали, как лифт резко заглох на подходе. 

— Сейчас все заработает, — убеждённо пробормотал Мими по-корейски. 

Незнакомец подошел к большому окну и побарабанил по нему пальцами. Только в этот момент Мими заметил, что за окном такая же мрачная темнота, как и внутри. Под ними с трудом угадывались очертания зданий и улиц, не мигали вывески и не горел свет в окнах, хотя в такой поздний час многие давно вернулись домой. 

— Кто-то обесточил весь город, — хмыкнул сосед. Голос у него оказался приятным, что немного успокоило Чжоу Ми, который не любил застревать с неприятными людьми в замкнутых помещениях. — Или большую его часть. Грандиозно! И в такой момент я застрял здесь. 

— В какой «такой»? — попытался поддержать беседу Мими, но в ответ услышал только досадливый вздох. 

— Вы, кстати, не хотите вернуться в квартиру? — Мими не всегда приставал к людям, но иногда считал своим долгом подсказать им какую-нибудь простую мысль. 

Сосед немного помолчал, и, казалось бы, очередная попытка наладить контакт провалилась, но молодой человек все-таки заговорил:

— У меня их больше нет. Я оставил их в квартире и ушёл, — он снял рюкзак и осторожно, почти любовно, опустил его на пол. Когда молодой человек выпрямился и расправил широкие плечи, избавившись от тяжести, он оказался не таким уж низким, но все равно порядочно уступал Мими. 

— Расставание по-английски? — догадался Мими. Он плохо видел своего товарища по несчастью, но готов был спорить, что схлопотал раздраженный взгляд. Мими не мог похвастаться большим опытом в отношениях, но таким способом его бросали дважды. Иногда людям проще исчезнуть, чем попытаться поговорить; Чжоу Ми такие люди не нравились — он любил говорить, никогда не был против послушать, но почему-то этого было недостаточно. 

Когда неприятные мысли наконец-то убрались из его головы, Мими вспомнил про аварийный выход на лестницу, который размещался рядом с соседской квартирой. На ощупь он медленно двинулся на противоположную сторону, выдвинув вперед руки. Через несколько метров его пальцы нащупали что-то влажное и острое. Очень кстати глаза привыкли к темноте, и Мими понял, что ткнул пальцами прямо в приоткрытый рот недружелюбного соседа, а вторая рука нащупала чужое ухо, припрятанное волосами. И вместо того, чтобы испуганно отпрянуть и рассыпаться в извинениях, Мими медленно вытащил, а второй рукой потрогал сначала одно ухо незнакомца, а затем оба.

— Какие большие у Вас уши, — восхищенно выдал он, и сосед шлепнул его по руке. 

«Отличное начало, Мими! Вот поэтому у тебя полтора друга в Корее», — услужливо напомнил внутренний голос. 

Сосед, а Чжоу Ми больше не имел идей, как ещё его про себя называть, опустил кепку ещё ниже и кропотливо прикрыл уши, бесцеремонно раздетые каким-то ненормальным (Мими был уверен, что получил именно такое кодовое имя). Неловкое молчание затянулось, пока Мими не вспомнил, куда, собственно, направлялся. Мелкими осторожными шажками он добрался до нужной двери и дернул ручку — ничего. 

— Если понадобится, ключи от двери на лестницу лежат здесь, — в голове услужливо всплыл образ Хань Гэна, показывающего ему что и где в квартире. Заветный небольшой ключ лежал на трюмо. В квартире. В которую ему не попасть. 

На обратном пути Мими запнулся о вытянутые ноги соседа — тот возмущенно крякнул и наконец-то снял очки. Мими заметил раздраженный взгляд. Впрочем, могло и показаться — лунного света в окне едва хватало, чтобы видеть на расстоянии руки. 

— Простите, простите, — запричитал Мими и замер на месте, чтобы не натворить новых глупостей.

«Отлично, Мими! Что теперь? Скажешь, что его куртка вышла из моды, и носить эти джинсы вместе с ней — преступление? Да и сами джинсы на нем плохо сидят. Как пить дать, они ему на размер малы, а он все себя тешит— Так, стоп!»

Чжоу Ми простоял напротив окна несколько минут, но сосед едва удостоил его внимания. Если бы на площадке было больше света, Мими с уверенностью сказал бы, что тот сидел на полу, надувшись как воздушный шарик. Плюнув на всё, Мими переложил джинсы из большого фирменного пакета в другой, и расстелил его на полу. Устроиться удалось не сразу. Он вертелся на полу то так, то сяк, подгибая под себя ноги всеми известными ему способами, пока не вытянул их вперед, как и его молчаливый знакомый. 

— Если тебе холодно, почему не сесть на одежду, что в пакетах? — подал голос сосед. 

— Сидеть на джинсах D&G?? — Мими невольно отпрянул. — То есть, все нормально, мне не холодно. Не хотите пакетик? У меня ещё один есть, с шарфом. 

Мими достал свой шарф и свободно обмотал его вокруг шеи. Стало теплее и уютнее. Насколько уютно могло быть на мраморном полу в темноте, когда рядом человек, чьего имени ты даже не знаешь. Освободившийся пакет, он протянул соседу.

— Как Вас зовут? 

Сосед на вопрос ничего не ответил, но пакет принял. Мими заметил, что он до сих пор не снял перчатки. У всех своим причуды. Вдруг он из тех, кто боится микробов? Но это молчание порядком надоедало. Мими редко приставал к людям, но больше всего он не любил неудачные сочетания цветов в одежде и неловкие ситуации. Для последних случаев у него имелись свои козыри. Выдохнув, он сказал:

— Меня зовут Чжоу Ми. И у меня есть бутылка вина.

Сосед замер и будто навострил уши, как охотничья собака, а затем он придвинулся ближе и оказался напротив Мими.

— И часто ты, Чжоу Ми, незнакомцев за уши дёргаешь?

Тогда Мими впервые увидел нового знакомого улыбающимся: широко и по-детски неуклюже. Возможно, не такой уж он и неприветливый на самом деле. Кюхён, так он представился, ловко откупорил бутылку вина ключами Мими, пока тот нервно наблюдал, боясь остаться без ключа от сейфа Хань Гэна. 

Сам Хань Гэн там уже ничего не хранил, но Мими, в приливе нежности, положил туда любимые часы, непомерно дорогие для кого-то с его уровнем жизни, когда жилье приходилось делить с мальчишкой из Канады, а денег иногда едва хватало на самую дешевую на лапшу. Генри, кстати, утверждал, что проблему можно было решить, отказавшись от дорогих шмоток и бесконечного числа аксессуаров. Мими такая цена казалась абсурдной. Приехав в Корею, он быстро разобрался, что к чему. Встречали по одежке, и пока он был одет в самое лучшее и именитое, никто не лез в душу, никто не знал, что за душой у него ровным счетом ничего. 

— Ты здесь живёшь? — После решительных глотков вина Кюхён повеселел и прекратил холодную войну. 

— Да, давно уже, — поспешно ответил Мими и не заметил, как легко ложь слетала с языка и повисла в воздухе. 

«Зачем ты врешь? Зачем ты врешь, Мими?! Если бы ты был Пиноккио, твой нос уже упирался бы в стену напротив».

— Никогда тебя не видел, — Кюхён внимательно посмотрел на него, словно сканируя. Мими показалось, что его попытались встряхнуть одним только взглядом. 

— Как и я тебя.

— Справедливо, — согласился Кюхён и отпил вина из горла бутылки. — Но я здесь и не бывал толком. 

— И я почти дома не живу… Работа, работа, — протянул Мими и мысленно застонал, поражаясь самому себе. Он сам не понимал, почему не может сказать ни слова правды о себе. Единственное, в чем он отдавал себе отчет — Кюхён ему понравился, и Мими хотел показаться другим человеком, который мог бы нравиться, а не оставить после себя впечатление вечно сонливого дизайнера-неудачника. Вполне возможно, что случайно появившийся Мими был намного лучше настоящего.

— Не так уж плохо, что мы здесь застряли, вы так не думаете? — спросил Мими. На исходе второго часа они хорошо устроились: полупустая бутылка вина, с плавающей на дне пробкой, включенный фонарик Кюхёна, который он раскопал в рюкзаке, в кепке на полу — открытая пачка крекеров из сумки Мими. Чтобы придать всему уютную атмосферу, Мими положил свой новый шарф вокруг произвольного стола.

Кюхён пожал плечами и поднялся с пола. Он то и дело поглядывал в темноту за окном и на часы, но на все расспросы отвечал, что никуда не опаздывает, а «даже наоборот». Чжоу Ми понятия не имел, что бы это означало, но лезть с новыми вопросами отказался, зато в голову залезла другая глупая мысль.

— А можно я вас нарисую? 

Блокнот в сумке буквально обжигал Мими и просил набросать в нем несколько карандашных эскизов. На Кюхёна выгодно падал лунный свет, подчеркивая его красивые черты лица, и это с лихвой хватало, чтобы Мими захотелось схватиться за карандаш. Кюхён никак не отреагировал на вопрос. Он так и продолжал цепко всматриваться в черноту под ними. 

— Я не часто рисую людей, поэтому не уверен, получится ли у меня при таком освещении, — предупредил Мими. Он положил блокнот на колени и рука сама начала очерчивать мужской силуэт.

— Это хобби или работа?

— Я модель, — ответил Мими. И почти не соврал. — Но люблю рисовать… Иногда находит такое желание, что сопротивляться ему трудно. Что насчет вас?

— Я не рисую, — округлил глаза Кюхён. Мими прыснул, не отрываясь от рисунка. Он довольно быстро сделал набросок, который лишь отдаленно напоминал Кюхёна, и тот украдкой пытался заглянуть в блокнот. 

— Но я учился в Академии искусств на отделении вокала.

— Серьезно?! — Мими едва не сломал карандаш в руке. — Я ведь тоже там учился! — Он счастливо подскочил и потряс тяжёлую руку Кюхёна. 

— Ага… — как-то безрадостно протянул тот. 

— Ты наверняка знаешь учителя вокала. Его имя, если я не ошибаюсь, Ким Чонун. Мой знакомый у него учился. Такой странный тип, про него в нашем общежитии очень любили шутить. 

— Да, конечно, — улыбнулся Кюхён. — Старый добрый учитель Ким… Если я сяду, ты сможешь рисовать?

— Без проблем, — Мими показал большой палец, и тут фонарик Кюхёна, мигнув несколько раз на прощание, погас. 

Кюхён опустился на свой пакет и раздраженно схватил фонарик: потряс его так и эдак, поменял местами батарейки, но все в пустую. Они снова оказались в мрачной темноте. Мими стучал карандашом по блокноту, застигнутый врасплох посреди редкого вдохновения. 

— Эм, — снова не выдержал Мими, которого в темноте гнетущая тишина пугала не на шутку. — А вы чем вообще занимаетесь? 

Кюхён помолчал, словно подыскивая правильный вариант, и уклончиво ответил, что занимается «всякой компьютерной ерундой». Мими порой боялся подойти даже к принтеру, поэтому уважительно протянул что-то вроде «круто». На него нахлынули воспоминания про Академию, и он не преминул ими поделиться. Пусть его жизнь в кампусе не всегда была насыщенной, они с Хань Гэном не редко влипали в забавные истории с преподавателями и другими студентами. Кюхён внимательно его слушал и вежливо смеялся, хотя Мими и понимал, что ему не всегда было смешно. Они допивали вино, закусывая ломтиками сыра, и обменивались историями, пока Мими вдруг не осенило: у него же в айфоне был фонарик. 

— Я думал, мы помрем в этой темноте, — усмехнулся Кюхён, и Мими виновато улыбнулся. Он положил айфон перед собой, чтобы они снова могли видеть друг друга. 

— А что, если я попрошу вас спеть?

— Чего? — Кюхён закашлялся и уставился на Мими. — Здесь? 

— Скучно же, — пожал плечами Мими. — Хотя бы эту песенку… Как там? Про папу-медведя, — Мими откашлялся и попытался спеть, но Кюхён сразу же прикрыл уши и принялся мотать головой. 

— Ни одной правильной ноты!

— Это же просто детская песенка, — с вызовом ответил Мими, но Кюхён только закатил глаза. Раньше никто не жаловался на то, как он поет. А в караоке они с Генри ходили регулярно. 

— Давай сюда свой шарф.

Кюхён обмотал вокруг шеи послушно отданный ему шарф и встал перед Мими, разгоряченный остатками вина. В бутылке действительно совсем ничего не осталось, а кто знал, сколько им ещё предстояло проторчать здесь?

«А у Хань Гэна в квартире хороший бар», — вспомнилось Чжоу Ми.

И тут Кюхён начал петь детскую песенку, с невероятно серьезным выражением лица и красивым низким голосом. К концу представления Мими сидел, уткнувшись в пару новых джинсов, и трясся от смеха. Кюхён сообщил, что с него хватит и пригрозил Мими скорой расправой. Они перепирались и разговаривали, пока не пересохло в горле. А потом Чжоу Ми положил свою ладонь на руку Кюхёна и не выдержал:

— Не знаю, почему я вдруг хочу в этом признаться: я весь вечер тебе врал. Прости?

Кюхён непонимающе уставил на него.

— Не пугай меня больше таким взглядом. Я ненароком подумал, что ты сейчас признаешься мне в любви — так на меня таращился весь вечер.

— Эта квартира не моя, а друга, — Мими вспыхнул от слов замечания Кюхёна, но реагировать на него не стал. Сейчас важным было другое: — И машина, которую я разбил, тоже его...

— И я не работаю моделью. А вот мои лодыжки — несколько раз снимались в рекламе. Может, ты видел? «Только обутые в лучшее ножки, могут смело топать по дорожке»?

И тут Кюхён искренне расхохотался и сжал руку Мими. Они ещё долго не могли успокоиться, будто слишком долго сдерживали все это в себе.

— Когда это закончится, мы могли бы встретиться где-нибудь при свете дня? — На исходе четвертого часа в темноте, Чжоу Ми чувствовал себя связанными с Кюхёном особыми узами. Неким символом этого был его красный шарф, обмотанные теперь вокруг них обоих. Мими никогда ещё не было так тепло в темном помещении на ледяном полу. Такое случается часто, если ты переживаешь какой-то стресс не один, а разделяешь его с кем-то ещё. — Завтра я собирался приготовить что-нибудь из китайской кухни. 

— Это приглашение? — Мими кивнул.

— А китайские пельмени будут? — спросил Кюхён и заметно смутился своего вопроса. Мими пожал плечами, мол, как пожелаешь. 

— Ты зайдешь?

— Обязательно заскочу.

За окном неожиданно посветлело, и они оба кинулись посмотреть, в чем дело. Внизу потихоньку загорались огни города. В квартирах включили свет, а через минуту напряженного ожидания, ворчливо включился свет и в их здании. Послушный лифт поехал вверх и вскоре пригласительно открыл двери. Кюхён посмотрел на часы:

— Я, пожалуй, поеду на этом, а то мало ли, — он отдал шарф Мими и, махнув рукой, исчез в кабине. — Увидимся. 

— Приходи к пяти вечера! 

Мими немного расстроился, что Кюхён буквально сбежал, будто общением с ним все это время было ему в тягость. А может он был слишком настойчив? Мало ли, что Кюхён мог подумать, когда усталый Мими бессовестно прикорнул у него на крупном плече. Губы тронула улыбка, стоило об этом вспомнить. Несмотря на возникшую неловкость, Кюхён позволил ему поспать полчаса прежде, чем грубо растолкать. 

Мими собрал все вещи, оставленными ими на полу, и наконец-то вспомнил, что надо вызвать кого-нибудь, кто открыл бы ему дверь.

На следующий день Мими все утро бегал по магазинам, а после обеда проторчал на кухне, раскатывая тесто для пельменей. Последний раз они готовили их вместе с Хань Гэном несколько лет назад, когда ещё жили в кампусе. У Хань Гэна был свой особенный рецепт, которому он научил Мими под грифом «совершенно секретно». Утром Мими написал на карточках шпаргалки, о чем можно было бы поговорить с Кюхёном, чтобы не повторять ошибок прошлого вечера. Но в пять вечера никто не пришёл, также как и спустя полчаса, и сорок минут. Заветный звонок раздался в шесть, но Мими не сразу понял, что звонил телефон.

— Как дела? — бодро спросил Хань Гэн. Мими несказанно обрадовался, что услышал голос своего друга, но потом вспомнил про машину и растерялся. Настроения говорить о проблемах не было. 

— Неплохо. Вчера познакомился с твоим соседом. Точнее, с парнем твоей соседки. 

— Моей соседки? — переспросил Хань Гэн. — Он, конечно, похож на девушку, но не до такой же степени. 

— Кто?

— Мой сосед. У меня сосед — мужчина, Ким Хичоль. Не припомню, чтобы у него был парень. Уж я бы знал — мы неплохо ладим.

Сердце Мими подскочило ввысь и камнем покатилось вниз. Отвратительное неповоротливое создание снова проснулось внизу живота. Может, Хань Гэн что-то перепутал?

— Ты в порядке, Мими? Мими?

— Кто-то стучится, погоди секунду, — пробормотал Мими, ступая на ватных ногах к порогу.

Он распахнул дверь и оторопел. Перед ним стояли двое мужчин в полицейской форме и ещё один мужчина, который подходил под описание Хань Гэна.

— А Хангён ещё не вернулся? — мужчина поджал губы, увидев на пороге Мими. — Проклятие! 

— Успокойтесь, любые свидетели важны, — миролюбиво начал один из полицейских. 

— Свидетели? — осипшим голосом переспросил Мими.

— Меня вчера обокрали! — Ким Хичоль вспыхнул как спичка и издал нечто похожее на животный рык. Не стоило сомневаться, что попадись вор ему на глаза, от него и живого места не осталось бы. — Отключил сигнализацию, перевернул в квартире все вверх дном, открыл бутылку лучшего вина и оставил её открытой на столе! Надо же быть таким нахальным, — он зло посмотрел сначала на Чжоу Ми, а потом на полицейских. На мгновение Мими стало стыдно, будто это он посмел распивать чужое вино.

— Обчистил мой сейф и явно копался в моем компьютере, — Хичоль продолжал загибать пальцы. Полицейские заскучали, видимо, выслушивали эти перечисления не в первый раз. 

— Вы что-нибудь слышали или видели? — на свой страх и риск, один из полицейских решился перебить Хичоля и обратился к ошарашенному Чжоу Ми.

— Нет, — непроизвольно вырвалось у Мими. — Я вчера рано лёг спать. 

— Висяк, — протянул второй полицейский. — Ни одного отпечатка пальцев, камеры не работали… Знакомый почерк, тебе не кажется? — он посмотрел на своего напарника.

— Кажется, — хмуро согласился тот. — Это его пятое дело за две недели, и ни одного свидетеля. С каждым месяцем все наглее и наглее.

Чжоу Ми стоял на пороге и глупо смотрел на переговаривающихся полицейских. На журнальном столе в гостиной лежал раскрытый блокнот с детальным рисунком вора, который поставил в тупик всю местную полицию. Кюхён позволил себя нарисовать, будто наперёд знал, что Мими его не сдаст. Такой самоуверенности можно было только позавидовать. Мими вцепился в ручку двери, но ни на сантиметр не шелохнулся, чтобы принести свой рисунок. К тому же, он серьезно засомневался, было ли то лицо настоящим, да и имя, наверняка, вымышленное. И уж в Академии он точно не учился. Это мгновенно разозлило Мими до головной боли и тошноты. За вчерашний вечер он то и делал, что врал, но даже не заподозрил, что его тоже водили за нос. Ну, ты дождешься у меня, как бы тебя не звали на самом деле, Кюхён!

— Погодите, у меня для вас кое-что есть, — сказал Мими и решительно направился в гостиную.

Блокнот с Хэллоу Кити лежал на месте. Мими схватил его и машинально перелистал: несколько набросков зданий, парочка котов, спящий на диване Генри, но вчерашнего рисунка не было. Вместо него — выдранная страница и размашистая записка на чистом листе:

«Я же обещал заглянуть ;) Рисунок был слишком хорош, поэтому я решил, что он по праву принадлежит мне. Вчера было… забавно. PS. Смени замки — они ненадежные».


End file.
